elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampirism (Skyrim)
Cure vampire. I'am stage 4 vampire want to be cured but can't get the qeust at Falkreath because of de Bartender followed me outside and got killed by a dragon. And Falion keeps attacking me end doesn't speak to me even after night feeding. Please help me. Vampire Question. Indeed, the side effects of vampirism aren't worth the benifits in my opinion. 03:03, December 23, 2011 (UTC)Chris {C {C}(Opening doors will remove your invisibility when using shadow walk)-Zer0 Scope {C {C}Where in Skyrim do you make black soul gems? The vampire cure page doesn't give any information about it. ( Found it, changed it so that it explains how to get it. ) So I know vampires are weak in sunlight, but will vampires get sunlight damage like in TES4: Oblivion? Because that would really limit us from daylight gameplay, and I hated that in Oblivion. And hopefully we can get some enchanted apparel that protects us from fire damage too. :) In Skyrim Vampires are now weakened by the Sun and don't take health damage,but most of the stats are lowered so No Trying to be Edward! you don't shine on the Sun,just get darker xD bad news for those who wanted the skyrim vampires to be better, they are more or less the same as the cyrodiilic tribe ones only instead of being not talked to at stage four, you now get attacked on sight by some townfolks..so actually its worse, only good news is according to the game guide is that you can become a vampire again if cured though you can only be a werewolf once. damn bethesda, we wanted the volk tribe! Mr.Scryer. (talk) 19:01, November 11, 2011 (UTC) You information is correct about the Hostility BUT! that only happens on the Last Level of Blood Thirst... SO! you may walk among "mortals" if not too "hungry". i know, which is why i said stage four lol well due to the new info i got from the book, i have just update the vampire (skyrim) page. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 19:18, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Note that you can also learn about Falion from the inkeeper in Morthal, and not just from Valga Vinicia in Falkreath. Vinicia only gave me an unrelated rumor. I imagine that all inkeepers will direct you to Falion if you ask them for rumors, and potentially only if you've reached the second stage of vampirism, but someone may want to confirm this. account 12:20, November 13, 2011 (UTC) {C {C}If you've become a vampire lvl 4, good luck getting rid of it. Trying to enter any area with anyone awake makes them attack you, hence no sneaking into people's houses in cities. "Well, I'll just find a farm or shack far from a town then" you say. Well, I got news for you, the AI is incredibly bugged. Half the time they either haven't gone to sleep, even though it's in the middle of the night, or they'll wake up the moment you step inside the house. {C this is why vampires have embrace of the shadows, you're supposed to use it to get in a city and once you're in a house, just feed. simple really. 00:20, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ^^ He's completely right, it is damn near impossible to do ANYTHING with this garbage. Maybe it's really glitched, maybe not, either way, I can NOT get into a house to feed without them waking up. Every single person in the farms apparently only sleeps every few days and on the off chance I find one that is asleep, they wake up as soon as I'm 5' from their bed. It makes no difference if I'm invisible or not, if I activate it before or after I'm in the house, etc. It all ends the same way. Very very very stupid on bethesda's part. They should have tied it into the namira's quest and have the "feed" ability from that questline also take care of the vampire feeding needs. Yeah, they're dead but it's still warm fresh blood. -Xbox360 Well wearing heavy armor and making much noise would wake me as well. I've never had any problems feeding on sleeping people for example outside whiterun on the farms. With some perks in sneaking and a decent skill level you can easily get to the house without being seen. Enter while sneaking. Mostly the people in there are awake and wander around. But I never was seen due to my sneak level. So just wait in a corner until the person goes to bed. If you fear to be detected, walk-sneak (by pressing Shift) up to the bed. If you still get detected it may possibly be a bug. Zlorfik (talk) 11:34, February 26, 2012 (UTC) So if you become a vampire and get cured you may turn back into one later? Yes, you can catch the vampiric disease again after being cured. I was cured by Falion and about five minutes later was reinfected with Sanguinare Vampiris by Alva in Morthal... Flamdring (talk) 11:30, November 25, 2011 (UTC) At first I agreed that it is difficult to feed once you are stage 4... It then occured to me that if you have Lydia with you you can command her to sleep in a bed (this bed can be anywhere). While she sleeps you can feed off of her. If you are stage 4 just go to High Hrothgar, take off your armor outside the door, wait until like 3 am and use embrace of shadows. It only takes 30 seconds sneaking to get to where the old guys sleep, then just feed on one of them. If they catch you it sucks because they will freeze you and then not attack, so you basically just lay there on the ground, but you can always reload the autosave and try again. I do this anytime I get to level 4, it almost always works, although it's easier just to feed more often whenever you get the chance. 20:46, January 27, 2012 (UTC) {C}OR, you can just easily run into Whiterun, then cast Embrace of Shadows, and go to the Jarvestr, go downstairs to the living quarters, remove your armour and sneak into the room straight ahead. there are plenty of people sleeping in there. i always feed around midnight every night on the game so noone becomes hostile. Good Luck. 23:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC)Ciarra. Is it possible to turn a spouse into a vampire in the Dawnguard DLC? If possible how is it done? No you can't, you can only infect certain people from a quest. And to all you griefer's: They removed the auto attack of everyone everywhere when you're a level 4 vampire. You can walk around and be all powerful now without getting attacked, however if you use your Vampire Lord power they WILL attack on sight, so don't go and use it to Brawl or beat up some thugs or kill that annoying Battle-Born guy who either loves you or really hates you. You are pretty powerful though and i find that i could slaughter all of solitude if i wanted toRaeun (talk) 05:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) You can make your spouse into a vampire through the Dawnguard DLC. All you must do is simply keep talking to the person who gives quests for the vampires (I forgot who) and eventually you will get the quest to turn your spouse into a vampire. Alternate Vampirism Cure {C}This might be a bug, but: during the Companions questline, after drinking the werewolf blood and becoming a werewolf, I was cured of my vampirism. Guess you can't be both at once. :( 09:42, November 17, 2011 (UTC)s1gny_m I just CAN'T seem to get infected... Once I just walked into Hemae's Shame and let them hack at me for about half an hour... I just walked away from my pc. With godmode on ofcourse. I came back... Nothing... Is there any way to get infected instantly? Like the vampire from TES:4? Vieciente Valtierrie or something... The one from The Dark Brotherhood? Or a PC command or something? -LeiyaKerrigan 1:54 West-Europe 19-11-2011 I thought if you had God mode on, then you would not be able to become infected as any damage dealt to you is completely negated. Alternatively, if I am wrong in the first case, could it be that you have already become a werewolf which automatically blocks any chance of becoming a vampire? Please check under your "Powers" if you have "Beast Form" ability. Flamdring (talk) 11:07, November 23, 2011 (UTC) I read somewhere that god mode blocks contracting vampirism. Most diseases spread through damage. It also said that unequipping your armor would accelerate contracting diseases as no damage and therefor infection chance is negated Zlorfik (talk) 15:20, February 26, 2012 (UTC) My father and my sister's character contracted Vampirism just a few days ago while finishing the Laid to Rest quest. While my father had trouble finding a way to start the Rising at Dawn quest to cure his vampirism, my sister just went to a Hall of the Dead and activated one of the Shrines of Arkay. This caused her Vampirism to be healed. We tried this with my father's character and it also worked. We believed that the only reason the Vampirism was cured because they were only at Stage One. Matriarch Alvery (talk) 20:02, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Explain You will never gain any Infection if you are a Werewolf thats because your werewolf blood gives you that protection so if you Caught Vampirism and become a Werewolf in the questline you will lose it but however if you choose to kill your werewolf spirit in the questline just like kodlak you will not have Vampirism anymore if you contact it again you cannot become a Wereworf any more and need to use a cure potion in the first couple of days an it will heal but if you don't you need to go to Morthal and find a guy that cures you with a quest line (DO NOT BE A STAGE 4/5 VAMPIRE HE WILL ATTACK YOU AND IF YOU HIT HIM ONES HE WILL DIE) Actually the resist disease perks of the werewolf are bugged, you can still get just about every disease except for vampirismRaeun (talk) 05:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Do stages of Vampirism affect your look? Yes. Your skin becomes pale (Or Fur/Scales), your eyes change into a very primale, vile looking upgrad, and you grow fangs. However, female Khajiit fangs are broken, and do not looke like the male counterpart which are Saber Fangs similar to that which Sabercats have. Instead they have Human fangs that jut forward and appear more like tiny Walrus tusks. This IS a horrible flaw and has been broken since the start of the game. Bethesda has confirmed the could care less and wont be fixing this. 15:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC)(Crazy Panther) Vampire Quests? Are there any special vampire quests? I am very interested in getting more in touch with my characters vampiric side but can't find any vampire quest givers. Looking on youtube, people reference the Dark Brotherhood, however this is an organization of assasins. So if anyone nows of any vampire quest chains (slaying vampire hunters or burning churchs or something) please respond. As far as I have sen there are no vampire specific quests other than curing your vampirism. Seeing as there are no groups that are vampires and non-hostile my guess is that there is no one to give you any quests. -Zombie says BLARG 22:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) There aren't any vampiric quests, the dark brotherhood will comment on your vampirism when you join them though. no they don't, the only unique comment is if you're a werewolf and you speak to astrid's husband, he calls you moon-born 22:38, January 17, 2012 (UTC) For people who want to RP vampires...why even bother with quests? If you really want to immerse yourself that much, I highly doubt that you couldn't think up some malicious deeds to inflict upon the people of Skyrim of your own accord. Obviously you'd lack scripted events or dialogue, but like I said, use your imagination. Isn't that what RP is pretty much about? Incrognito (talk) 19:20, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You get radiant quests for your vampire Character in Dawnguard Raeun (talk) 05:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Vampirism Stage Four Bonus Tested on the PS3 version of Skyrim with current patch, Well it seems that Vampirism offers at stage four the same alternate self effect that turning into a Werewolf does, while in stage four Vampirism you do not gain a bounty for anything you do, as it seems people do not realize who you are and just see you as a Vampire Thanatosx8 (talk) 09:25, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hybrid Hybrid only exsists withthe aid of modifications to Skyrim. When one becomes a Vampire or Werewolf, the scripting for disease immunity does not allow one to contract Vampirisim or Lycanthropy durring that time. There is no possible way to affect this without using a mod. 15:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC)(Crazy Panther) This is not true, a few hours before typing this i recently became a werewolf and vampire, its quite simple and was not done with any modifications as i know none. However if your referring to a vampire lord and werewolf ive yet to test that out, im just and ordinary vamoire with the powers and currently stage 4. Anonymous Vampire Spells Do you lose the "Drain Health" Vampire Spell after being cured of vampirism? 15:55, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you lose all powers associated with vampirism after being cured. Flamdring (talk) 04:51, December 26, 2011 (UTC) If you look at vampiric spells and powers in the creation kit you see that there's a dread cloak for vampires. Does anybody know something about it? One cannot get this power by being a vampire. I don't know though if master vampires or higher have that spell as I never encountered one ;) Zlorfik (talk) 11:28, February 26, 2012 (UTC) About the notes of immunity the notes about the immunity contradict themself. the first one says that one can't be 100% resistant to anything while the second one says that it IS possible. Which one is the real one? Endymion (talk) 11:59, December 23, 2011 (UTC) I rewrote the section and I added "accuracy disputed" to the section. Disputed info: *Does vampirism bypass disease resistances? *Does having maximum resistance (200% resistant?) make you immune? Or does maximum resistance mean "the most resistance you can have"? 15steps (talk) 18:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it is all misunderstanding regarding the whole lycanthropy overwriting vampirism thing and the occasional bugged case of getting rockjoint despite having disease immunity. The thing about a 200% resistance benchmark is ridiculous and should probably be dismissed out of hand. Vampirism does not seem to bypass resistances on the PC version. It will take the CK to be sure, but never was my Havnoraak equipped and later werewolf character infected with sanguinar vampiris despite testing it a bit in both circumstances. Regarding disease resistance in general, my prediction is that it is all a bug whereby diseases being applied by effects with a certain flag are what gets through (similar to the poison damage of falmer weapons bypassing poison resistance). The cap on magic and physical damage related resistances is 80% and 100% disease resistance seems to be providing near complete protection with just a rare fluke. We'll see when the CK is out. Irrelevant Label (talk) 08:27, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Currently that section is a nonsensical self contradictory statement that is ultimately useless as a source of information on top of being unverified. I'm going to delete it but leave the header and the dispute flag to encourage it to be filled in again later when better information is available. Irrelevant Label (talk) 06:03, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Diseases can be contracted from traps (bear trap, claw traps, etc.). Reports I've seen from players state they are a diseased werewolf from stepping on a trap (or they weren't paying attention and don't know). Each disease has two unique spell IDs, one for the disease contracted from creatures/vampires and a another if contracted from a trap: except Sanguinare Vampiris, which cannot be contracted from a trap. Witbane is 000b8783 (Sabre Cat) and 0010a250 (Trap-Specific); same disease, different spell ID. The trap-specific versions of each disease are reportedly not blocked by being a Werewolf, presumably not by any disease resistance, which is almost certainly an oversight/bug. My guess is that disease resistance affects the spell IDs of only diseases contracted from NPCs/Creatures. I suppose we can't know without the CK. My characters are all unable to set off traps (perk), so none have contracted diseases after starting The Companions. You can contract Witbane as a Werewolf (I've seen the screenshots) but no bear trap can give you Sanguinare Vampiris, so you can not become a Vampire/Werewolf. So, in sum: You are immune to Sanguinare Vampiris as a Werewolf. You can contract diseases from traps (as a Werewolf) due to what is almost certainly an oversight in programming. Hope this helps. --PacifistFist (talk) 20:38, December 29, 2011 (UTC) What I found out concerning poison resistance of a vampire: Become a vampire and fight a spriggian. Did you recognize it was far easier than by being a human? That's because of the spriggian's ranged attack is pure poison. However if I saw that right some day, I took some tiny damage from that spell during a long fight (to test resistance) In my understandings of 100% resistance of poison, the damage will just be altered by that percentage. For example an imaginary spell that deals 500 damage hitting a 100% resistance will be dealing 500/100 = 5 damage. That would explain why I really slowly would lose health while fighting a spriggian as a vampire. Zlorfik (talk) 11:41, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I reiterate what has already been said in this section - The disease bug shown on the main page should be updated to show that it is not just any disease but strictly diseases contracted from traps. The reason for this is the spell ID on diseases from creatures and the diseases from traps being different and the immunity not being designed to prevent the trap diseases. 00:10, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Vampire appearance and malacath. *360 After a week in-game of stage 4 vampirism, Nords will appear as Dark Elves. *Stage 3 vampirism will allow you to go into some humorous dialogue with Malocath and will also give an alternative completion task for the quest. I doubt these are true as i tested the first part myself and as a nord vampire for over a week, i saw no change and as for the malacath thing, there is no mention of vampire players getting extra dialogue in the other wiki or any other guides. 16:42, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I tested this as well, playing on a second character after determining all the bugs of the first playthrough. I can guarantee that you're right on both accounts. I game waited for Stage 3 before visiting Malacath. Those tips are just from another troll attempting to spread disinformation. 07:28, January 16, 2012 (UTC) The Nord thing isn't true, although bretons due tend to appear darker... Beanie05:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) finishers " Stage 3 and 4 vampirism will slightly change finishing moves on Dragons, Trolls, and Human characters (only playable races)" Such as? Vidoes? Jabberwockxeno (talk) 23:27, January 11, 2012 (UTC) like the section above, i doubt its true as uesp would have certainly mentioned it if it was true unless proof if it is given then i think it should be deleted from the page. 15:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Hooded Thalmor Robes Dont Work In Sun? Hoods to walk in the sun? They list two things to wear so the sunlight does not bother you as much. I tried to wear the Hooded Thalmor Robes and I still did not regain any health, magika or stamina. Bug? No, it only says it lessens the amount you lose. Just be happy it isn't as punishing as being a vamp in the sun in oblivion. Do Mage robes work? Doesn't seem like any clothing/armor work. Even if you wear full deadric armor you still are effected by the sunlight despite the fact you have 0% of your body exposed. Only way to function relatively normal in the sun is to offset the penalties with enchantments or perks. Recovery perk from restoration can be used to recover magicka (50%), respite can be used to 'heal' stamina, Windwalker if your character uses light armor can be used to recover 50% of stamina. Also keep in mind that the "Necromage" perk from restoration tree increases the power of all enchantments by 25% if your character is a vampire (as the game flags your character as undead if vampire and considers enchantments to be spells cast upon yourself). Necromage + master robes of (insert favorite magic discipline here) = 187% (237% when using regeneration perk) magicka regeneration while standing in sunlight, 287% when not (337% with regeneration) and 27% spell cost reduction, all from using only 1 item, now dual enchant all others. 07:02, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Feeding. The main page says that the college of winterhold is a easy place for feeding and that guilds does not attack stage 4 vampires, which is not entirely true: The members of the Winterhold College does attack vampires and that should be pointed out in the main page. Research should also be done for other guilds, and since the page is locked and rated as a good page these things really should be corrected. Completely agree with you. I can assure that the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild both ignore you being a stage 4 vampire (for the thieves guild I don't know about the ragged flagon...) Zlorfik (talk) 11:29, February 26, 2012 (UTC) IMHO, the easiest place to feed is the Whiterun guard barracks. There's always at least one person asleep 24/7, and the guy sitting in the chair out front has never caught my character, whether he is sneaking or not. Also, one thing needs to be added to the bugs section of the main article. Sometimes, on my unpatched PS3 version of Skyrim, my character has fed from someone, then when the feeding animation finishes, finds himself locked in place, unable even to crouch or uncrouch. The only 'solution' I have found for this is to turn my console off then on again. Thanks a f***ing bunch, Bethsoft, see _me_ wasting money on Skyrim GOTY! I shan't bother with a PS4, either, because of Sony making it so I can't have a properly patched game. {C}Listener Sheogorath (talk) 06:37, March 28, 2012 (UTC) A very easy way to feed that is omitted is telling a follower to sleep in a bed. They do not properly do so, but with just a little coaxing (generally telling them to stand next to the bed and then to sleep in it and perhaps repeating the command a couple times) they will lay down in it. They get back up almost right away, but it is possible to 'sneak' a feeding in by spamming the use key on them as they are entering the laying down animation. The window is generous enough, at about a second, that it should never fail once you get them to follow the sleep command. Irrelevant Label (talk) 22:54, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Page Lock. Someone should unlock the page as someone misspelled lycanthropy and since i can't correct it whether i'm logged in or not due to the lock, this page needs to be unlocked for someone to correct the mistake. Mr.Scryer. (talk) 20:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) This page does NOT need to be unlocked -I imagine it was locked for good reason-, but please someone with special privelages make necessary spelling and grammar corrections, as there are many on this page. Also, what is the meaning of this: "Wearing hooded wardrobe such as Alik'r Hood or Hooded Thalmor Robes can stymied this weakness. " I have tried this with the Archmage's Robes, even with a Dragon Priest mask, and they don't do anything to offset or protect the vampire from sunlight. I'm wondering if the claim is even true for any apparel, that perhaps the author was mislead or even purposefully dishonest. Incrognito (talk) 19:13, February 18, 2012 (UTC) :I remove the conjecture about the hoods. It appears that this information was false. As for the Lycanthropy misspelling, I was unable to detect it. Please be more specific. I would be happy to correct the error for you. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 07:23, February 24, 2012 (UTC) : Its in the curing vampirism part, someone misspelled lycanthrope there. Mr.Scryer. 15:36, March 4, 2012 (UTC) In the bugs section, someone's created a link to 'Ebondy' Shields. It's supposed to be Ebony Shields. {C}Listener Sheogorath (talk) 06:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) becoming a vampire. where must i go to find vampires and what should i do to become one? go to morhal and do laid to rest you battle vampires in it so if you get lucky and you aren't werewolf you will get something which then after 72 hours becomes vampireism. Drevis a vampire? Is Drevis, the Illusion trainer in the College of Winterhold, a vampire? His eyes are blood red. Plus he's the Illusion trainer so that makes a little bit of sense too. (3/1/12) No, Drevis is not a "vampire". I checked using the alteration spells for detecting living and dead beings. He did register as alive, and also did not register as dead. All vampires register as dead (for example, the female court mage in Solitude) (3/4/12) Skull of Corruption This should probably link to the Skyrim version, for ease of use. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 23:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Excuse me? Can I edit the Vampirism page? I want to add the differences and similarities to Skyrim Vampires and Pop Culture Vampires. Bhawksley1 (talk) 18:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) "That's why you never see us in direct sunlight, we sparkle." And there goes Stephanie Meyer's credibility as an author. LOL! Another example would be how your character is turned, I'm guessing. {C}Listener Sheogorath (talk) 06:55, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Female vampire picture Who is the vampire girl (first picture in the vampirism topic of skyrim)? And is there any possibility of marrying her? 16:35, March 29, 2012 (UTC)gon12 : The image if of somebody's own 'player character'. It's not an NPC you can meet in the game. -- 16:47, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Invisibility on Crouch If your character is a vampire and you crouch when an enemy is looking for you, you will momentarily turn invisble and for a few seconds your character will be surrounded with the same black smoke as you get from the ebony mail. Nobody appears to have said anything about this yet. Maybe my vampire character is just glitched... :Do you have the Shadow Warrior perk from the Sneak skill tree? This sounds awfully similar to that effect. -- Lexmechanic (talk) 18:01, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Exception to Magicka and Stamina and Health not regenerating in sunlight: {C}It should be noted that if you are a Vampire and in Sovngarde your stamina and magicka will still regenerate if it's technically daytime. (Uncertain whether health does the same as I had fortify healing rate enchantments on at the time). I turned while in Sovngarde so I'm not sure whether that had anything to do with it but once I returned from Sovngarde all three stopped regenerating again. Dovahfeyn (talk) 04:28, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Sovngarde might be considered to be an indoors location by the game (similar to how some caves are actually considered outdoors) due to lack of an actual sun over there, rather there's that swirling light vortex. 06:50, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Don't know if this is a glitch/bug or not but the "do not recover" effect to stamina magicka and health does not occur sometimes even outside Sovngarde. At stage 3 Vampirism and no regenerate enchanments all three are still regenerating though at a much slower rate. Any idea why this is? Dovahfeyn (talk) 07:39, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Could be due to perks. 06:21, June 19, 2012 (UTC) If you have ANY perks that affect the regeneration rate of HMS positively (not sure about negatively, never tested) they overpower Vamprisms effect of negating regeneration, however it does notably regenerate VERY slowly. Perks that do this are Regenerator from Restoration and the Lady Stone. Evnyofdeath 04:48, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Curing Vampirism Curing Vampirism - Conventional method Bear with it It just took me 5hours, but it does work. 23:01, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Holly Vampires can kill anyone and get away with it. I went outside of Breezehome in Whiterun as a stage four vampire, killed a lot of people, went back inside Breezehome, fed on Lydia, went back outside, and i had no bounty and no one was trying to kill me. If someone could add this to the Vampirism (Skyrim) page I would appreciate it. Shade Darkclaw (talk) 04:49, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Maybe there were no witnesses or your sneak could be very good... Or just a glitch. Vampires get a bounty like everyone else 04:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) HELP I am currently a werewolf and currently bugged out of finishing the Companion's questline so I cannot lose my lycanthropy. Can I still become a Vampire Lord in Dawnguard or am I screwed? Arctistor23 (talk) 17:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but unless Dawnguard has something to cure lycanthropy your scewed. Shade Darkclaw (talk) 20:17, June 6, 2012 (UTC) If you're on PC you can use console commands to remove beast form power and the resist disease effect. 06:23, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Lycanthropy is automatically cured if you want to choose to be a Vampire Lord. You get the dialog option of "I'm a werewolf though" and harkon says "Yes..I can smell it on you. Fear not, my blood will purge you of that taint." so no worries! that happened to me and i was so relieved xD Raeun (talk) 04:53, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Feeding... One can feed on any sleeping humanoid NPC: Regular Men/Mer/Khajiit/Argonians. Other vampires. Untransformed werewolves. Ghosts. (Should be added to Bugs section) Haven't tried Dremora as they don't really sleep anywhere they can be found. 06:28, June 19, 2012 (UTC) You can now feed on anyone awake as long as they are unhostile and you use the vampire's Seduction power on them first Raeun (talk) 04:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Stages(dawnguard) Stage 1: 20% Weakness(fire) 20% resist (frost) HMS(health magic stamina) -15 Stage 2: 30% Weakness/resist HMS -30 Stage 3: 40% Weakness/resist -45 HMS Stage 4 50% weakness/resist -60 HMS I just tested this with the dawnguard dlc loaded, I am however unsure about the abilities and if they changed. Branden Lee McLouth (talk) 17:01, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Turn Spouse Into Vampire In Dawnguard? Is it possible to turn a spouse into a vampire in the Dawnguard DLC? If possible how is it done? I don't believe so, something one of the Volkihars said was "To make someone a true vampire the stars would have to be right for them" yadda yadda yadda, you get radiant quests from him where you can transform others into vampires, such as Haron in winterhold. Raeun (talk) 04:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Actually it is possible to do so. I have only managed to get the side quest from Vingalmo called The Gift. He talks about how it would be horrible for your spouse to find out what kind of "monster" you are from another vampire and insists you bring them into the family. At the time my spouse was Lydia, lived in Whiterun and this quest was my first side quest for the vampires. Now she sleeps during the day and wanders around the house at night. The comment within the finished quest says "I have bestowed the Gift of Harkon's Blood upon my spouse, Lydia, at Vingalmo's "suggestion"". I have been looking around for more information on the quest because I am currious if I can convert Aela into a vampire but have not found anything. Revan460 (talk) 17:39, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Just like to update again. I just managed to recieve the quest again on another save that is level 13, I got it right after the Blood Stone Chalice. I repeatedly used my autosave as I entered the castle to turn in the quest Blood Stone Chalice until someone told me to go to Vingalmo. Still have been unable to get the quest with Alea. Anyways I managed to get a picture of the overview of the quest found here. I'll try and keep this updated. Revan460 (talk) 18:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, awesome. I googled hard and learned that it was possible. Unfortunately I haven't been able to get it from Vingalmo. The chance seems very small. There are four possible people to talk to and then actually getting the quest from him seems rare. The only times I get to talk to Vingalmo he tells me to turn a random NPC. No luck on "The Gift" yet. Stage 4 Post Dawnguard After the Dawnguard DLC what does "hated and feard by all" actually mean in terms of gameplay? 23:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) I believe that is now just old scripted code for the pre Dawnguard vampires. Post Dawnguard vampires can be stage 4 and friendly NPC's will not attack them. 01:14, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Updated with new information Missing console codes for becoming a vampire You can make your player by switching your race. Use the command below and replace oringalrace with your actual race code to become a vampire. player.setrace originalraceracevampire You can of course, change back using player.setrace originalrace Poptart911 (talk) 06:44, June 29, 2012 (UTC) What benefits does this have? Could someone update the "Stages of Vampirism" to reflect the changes Dawnguard made? From what I understand Dawnguard entirely changed the way normal Vampirism works, with the resistance to ice and weakness to fire both nerfed, and people no longer attack you on sight at Stage 4. The page however makes no mention of this. As the page seems to be locked (Instead of "Edit" it says "View Source") could someone edit it to reflect these changes? Evnyofdeath 16:18, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Easy feeding at stage four Are you a stage four vampire? Hated and feared by all? Finding it hard to feed to revert back to stage one? ''Well not any longer!'' A simple solution is to go to the college of winterhold and simply feed on one the many students/teachers there. And the best thing is they don't attack you AT ALL! I tried this and feeding became an easy task and being a vampire less stressful. Vampire Sight bug (Dawnguard) If you have Vampire Sight favorited then transform into a Vampire Lord, it will lose its favorited status when you revert. The Khajiit's Night Eye is also effected. This occurs at least on the 360 version. Gaymer88 (talk) 16:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I've done this on the 360 version and vampire's sight didn't lose its favorited status. ACisHere (talk) 20:21, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Factual correction of getting infected Hey there, I recognized there's a slight misinformation or it's not stated clearly enough. "Sanguinare Vampiris is the disease that eventually culminates in vamprisim. Physical attacks inflicted by a vampire causes the illness to be contracted. Being the subject of their Vampiric Drain spell augment the likelihood that the recipient becomes infected. Removing armor leaves targets exceptionally vulnerable to acquiring Sanguinare Vampiris." It is however possible to get the disease without ever getting hit physically by the vampire. I tend to get my disease by holding distance for not losing to much life by physical hits. However, I've never been infected by a physical attack before. But that may happen, I don't know. I'm using Skyrim with newest PC version atm. Cheers all ;) Zlorfik (talk) 08:46, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Stronger enchantations as a vampire I just started playing the dawnguard questline as a vampire on my mage character and I realized my conjuration spells were being cast with no magicka cost. I went to the active effects on the magic menu and noticed my enchantantions way stronger. I have 3 pieces reducing conjuration cost by 27% each, but the active effects menu shows fortifications of 33%. also my magicka regen from the master robe was 187% faster while the description on the item shows only 150%. Same thing with fortify destruction and resist element. is this happening to someone else? PS.: sry for any mistake. my english is a little rusty. ThissiusD (talk) 02:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC)ThissiusD The necromage perk makes all spells cast on undead more powerful. Since vampires are undead and enchantments are treated like perpetual spells cast on your character, enchantments are more powerful. Enjoy. :) ACisHere (talk) 04:03, August 24, 2012 (UTC)